sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
The Santa Clause
the movie stars Tim Allen as Scott Calvin/Santa Claus Eric Lloyd as Charlie Calvin Wendy Crewson as Laura Miller Judge Reinhold as Dr. Neil Miller David Krumholtz as Bernard the Elf Paige Tamada as Judy the Elf Peter Boyle as Mr. Whittle Larry Brandenburg as Detective Nunzio Jayne Eastwood as Judy the Waitress Kenny Vadas as the E.L.F.S. Leader Chris Benson as Fireman O'Hara The Santa Clause is a 1994 American Christmas fantasy family comedy film directed by John Pasquin. It is the first installment in The Santa Clause trilogy and it stars Tim Allen as Scott Calvin, an ordinary man who accidentally causes Santa Claus to fall from his roof on Christmas Eve. When he and his young son, Charlie, finish St. Nick's trip and deliveries, they go to the North Pole where Scott learns that he must become the new Santa and convince those he loves that he is indeed Father Christmas. This was Pasquin and Allen's first movie collaboration after they both worked together on the TV series Home Improvement. Pasquin and Allen would later work again on the films Jungle 2 Jungle and Joe Somebody, and on the television series Last Man Standing. The film was followed by two sequels, The Santa Clause 2 (2002) and The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006). In comparison to the original, the former received mixed critical response while the latter was panned by most critics. Scott Calvin is a divorced advertising executive. His former wife, Laura, is now married to psychiatrist Neil Miller. Scott and Laura's son, Charlie spends Christmas Eve with his father, who burns the Christmas turkey, forcing them to eat at Denny's. After Scott reads "Twas the Night Before Christmas" to Charlie on Christmas Eve, he and Charlie are awakened that night by sounds on the roof. After confronting a man on the roof, who inadvertently falls off when Scott startles him, then vanishes leaving his Santa Claus outfit behind, they discover eight reindeer on the roof and Charlie convinces Scott to put on the suit and finish Santa's work for him. As the morning comes, the reindeer return to the North Pole to Santa's Workshop, where the head elf Bernard explains that, due to a clausical contract written on a card Scott found on Santa, in putting on the suit and entering the sleigh he has accepted the "Santa Clause" and has agreed to the responsibilities of that position. He tells a skeptical Scott that he has eleven months to get his affairs in order before reporting to the workshop at Thanksgiving permanently. Scott awakens in his own bed on Christmas morning and believes the night before having been a dream, but the enthusiastic Charlie recounts several events he had not told him and leaves him in doubt. After Charlie proudly tells his class that Scott is Santa Claus, Laura and Neil confide their concerns and ask Scott to put a stop to what they believe is a delusional fantasy. Not wanting to break Charlie's heart, Scott tells him to keep the North Pole and everything they saw a secret. However, over the course of the year, strange things begin to happen to Scott. The first thing to appear is a beard, which always re-grows, even immediately after shaving. He also develops a fondness for Christmas treats, primarily milk and cookies. The taste for these newfound treats cause Scott to gain an inordinate amount of weight seemingly overnight and he balloons to 192lbs, which at first he thinks he is just bloated. He also begins losing the coloring of his hair, turning it stark white. Scott's doctor says his weight gain is just fluctuation, even when Scott insists that gaining 45lbs in a week is not right and the changing of his hair color is because he is middle aged. His rapid weight gain results in his clothing not fitting and he results to wearing sweatpants and white t-shirts that will reveal is swollen belly. Scott's weight gain becomes evident to his coworkers when he orders dessert items which he says are "sides" and claims he was stung by a bee to try to hide his weight gain. During a meeting with his company, Scott disrupts the meeting to call out their idea of promoting a television advertisement of Santa riding a toy tank. Scott's boss Mr. Whittle takes him aside and asks him to get some help. He also begins to recount 'naughty' and 'nice' children by name after getting his "list" of children in the mail, as well as packages containing milk and cookies and his own suit. These changes prompt further concern from Laura and Neil, who subsequently call to have Scott's visitation rights removed. Laura confides that she stopped believing in Santa when she was only eight, when he failed to give her a board game Mystery Date for Christmas, while Neil, at the age of three years stopped believing when Santa did not give him an Oscar Mayer Weenie Whistle he wanted. On Thanksgiving night, Scott arrives to say goodbye to Charlie. As Neil insists to Charlie that Scott is not Santa, Charlie hands Scott a magical snowglobe he received from Bernard, which finally convinces Scott that he is Santa. As Laura and Neil steps out of the room for a moment, Bernard comes and takes Scott and Charlie away to the North Pole, leading Laura to believe Scott had kidnapped him. On Christmas Eve night, Scott begins delivering presents, and is arrested when entering Laura and Neil Miller's house, leaving Charlie stranded in the sleigh on the roof. The E.L.F.S. (Effective Liberating Flight Squad) is called and rescues Charlie and frees Scott from custody. Scott returns to take Charlie home, and manages to convince Laura and Neil of his new identity by giving them the gifts they asked for as children. Bernard shows up to thank Laura for the cookies and disappears into thin air. Laura destroys the court order against Scott and tells him that he can visit Charlie anytime he wants. After a very public departure, Charlie attempts to use the snow globe to summon Scott to him and he eventually arrives. After getting Laura's permission for a sleigh ride with his father, Charlie and Scott head out to continue the Christmas deliveries and Scott accepts his new life as Santa Claus. quotes Charlie: Neil doesn't believe in Santa.Scott: Well, Neil's head comes to a point.Charlie: He's smart. He's a doctor.Scott: He's not a doctor; he's a psychiatrist. Laura: All Neil told him was that Santa was more of a feeling. More of a state of mind than an actual person.Scott: Kind of like Neil. And who gave you permission to tell Charlie there is no Santa Claus?! Scott: Hey, Barabbas.Bernard: Bernard!Scott: Bernard. Can we take a direct flight back to reality, or do we have to change planes in Denver? Bernard: The Santa Clause: In putting on the suit and entering the sleigh, the wearer waives any and all rights to any previous identity, real or implied, and fully accepts the duties and responsibilities of Santa Claus in perpetuity until such time that wearer becomes unable to do so by either accident or design.Scott: What does that mean?Bernard: Means you put on the suit, you're the Big Guy.Scott: I didn't put on a suit to...Bernard: lividly Try to understand this!Elves: Ooh...Bernard: calmly Let me explain something to you, okay? Toys have to be delivered. I'm not gonna do it. It's not my job. I'm just an elf. It's Santa's job, but Santa fell off the roof. Your roof. You read the card. You put on the suit. That clearly falls under the Santa Clause, so now you're Santa. Okay? Bernard: You put the "P" in the nice kids and a "C" in the naughty kids.Scott: "P" and "C"?Charlie: Yeah. P is for presents and C is for coals. Right, Bernard?Bernard: Right, sport. Scott: Why not? What if I don't buy in to this Santa Clause thing? What if I choose not to believe it?silence falls over the workshopBernard: Then there would be millions of disappointed children around the world. You see, children hold the spirit of Christmas within their hearts. You wouldn't want to be responsible for killing the spirit of Christmas now would you,... Santa? Charlie: You know, Neil's a real good cook.Scott: Yeah, and you should see him walk on water.Charlie: You don't like him very much, do you, Dad?Scott: Charlie, yeah, I was joking. Okay? I'm sorry. Just kidding around. I like him a... Yeah, sure I like him. You know, there... there's something about him that makes me wanna...Charlie: Lash out irrationally.Scott: Where did you hear that?Charlie: From Neil. I learn a lot from him; he listens to me.Scott: Yeah, and he charges you for it. Category:Movies Category:Christmas Movies Category:Tim Allen